Pendiente
by Fa'anlovelydreams
Summary: Sakura vive alejada de todo lo que alguna vez significo algo para ella, comenzó desde cero y formo una familia hermosa... pero su corazon nunca pudo comenzar desde 0 y la llegada de alguien especial voltea su mundo de cabeza. AU. Lemon.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Pero la historia Pendiente si me pertenece.

Cualquier comentario sera recibido si es con buenas intenciones, disfruten y dejen reviews. Gracias!

**Pendiente**

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 30 años y vivo actualmente en París. Mi familia viven en un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda, en el tan lejano Japón. Pero claro que eso es algo que poco importa. Aquí pocos conocen mi verdadero nombre, ya que desde que me case con Alexandre, nadie nombra el Kinomoto... no, aquí ese apellido no significa nada, porque no existe. Yo soy Sakura Beche, diseñadora y dueña de Amamiyas'Inc, casada con Alexandre Beche quien es dueño de una gran empresa dedicada a la construcción, famoso y bien parecido. Tengo dos hijos hermosos que amo, y una vida perfecta.

Aun así.. a pesar de todos los cambios que me hice.. el color de pelo, el cuerpo esbelto y la mirada fría y protectora... es mi corazón el que nunca cambio. Aun sigue atado a mi primer amor. Shaoran.

Corto prologo, si lo se. Pero voy a volcarme de lleno a esta historia, gracias por leer!


	2. Un día mas ¿Cierto?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Pero la historia Pendiente si me pertenece.

Cualquier comentario sera recibido si es con buenas intenciones, disfruten y dejen reviews. Gracias!

**Pendiente**

Capitulo 1

_Él y yo caminábamos por el parque tomados de la mano. El calor del sol amainaba a medida que se iba mezclando con el crepúsculo, a la vez que bordeábamos el sendero de los árboles de cerezo. La brisa agitaba suavemente mi vestido y me daba también en el rostro, apartando los mechones color miel de mis ojos._

_-Sakura, prométeme que todo irá bien- Me dijo a la vez que apretaba fuerte mi mano para dejarme de frente a él._

_-Lo prometo-busque sus ojos con los míos y note que me rehuía de forma nerviosa.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Tengo miedo de que… te olvides-poso una mano sobre mi cuello a la vez que tomaba de mis labios un dulce beso, la brisa nos envolvía y traía consigo el perfume de la primavera, trayendo también el agarre de mi cintura con su brazo libre-de cuanto te amo, por eso-saco algo de su bolsillo a la vez que se arrodillaba-y justamente por cuanto lo hago, no podría estar lejos de ti. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de mi mente… sobretodo el perfume tan dulzón de aquel parque que aun recordaba, fresco… impoluto diría yo. Trate de girar mi cuerpo para levantarme, pero Alex estaba presionándome contra él y me era imposible… o tal vez no tanto.

Alexandre era mi marido, un joven de ojos color azul profundo y cabello castaño oscuro, con un carácter muy particular, pero completamente amoroso y dedicado a su familia, nos habíamos enamorado poco tiempo después de llegar a Francia. Fue tal vez suerte habernos topado, porque de no haber sido de otro modo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

*Flashback*

La suave llovizna que comenzó cuando salí de la Universidad, se había convertido progresivamente en una espesa lluvia, mejor dicho un jodido baldazo de agua sobre medio Paris. Bueno tal vez no tanto, pero coño que hasta las bragas estaban húmedas y no por voluntad propia.

Así que andando como podía con aquellas sandalias tan bonitas de corcho, corrí a trompicones hasta un café cerca de la plaza que sospeche estaría inundado de gente. Y así lo comprobé, cuando al llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla. Entre y busque mesa, pero al darme cuenta de que todo estaba ocupado, decidí volver por donde venía. Más, al voltearme, un hombre se materializo detrás de mí y caímos al suelo de forma irremediable.

_Torpe Sakura._

Oh joder, el joven era hermoso… ¿Por qué no podía ser una camarera? Ahora me sentía no solo torpe, sino avergonzadísima.

Levante mi cabeza rápido para disculparme, pero sus ojos me sacaron el habla. Sexy.

_Grrr_

Estúpida conciencia.

-Yo lo... siento- Mentira, lo podría haber repetido mil veces por solo ver esos ojos… y esos labios del grosor ideal húmedos y rosados... y la fina línea de la mandíbula que acababa en su cuello níveo… hasta el pecho tan masculino y el cabello rebelde goteando…

Ahora las bragas estaban húmedas por voluntad propia.

-No, realmente estoy avergonzado, no la vi- susurro bajo y me miro a los ojos derritiéndome al instante.

Se levantó y me ayudo a incorporarme hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Luego, entre sonrisas de disculpa me dirigí a la puerta y el hacia dentro del café. Así una vez fuera del sitio y la lluvia ya amainada por el momento comencé a andar por la acera hasta que tuve la necesidad de volverme, como si supiera que me observaba. Y allí estaba el, mirándome con fascinación desde la entrada del café levantando una mano para saludarme.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

*Fin Flashback*

Empuje mis caderas contra su erección matutina y me deslice de su agarre en la cintura hasta situar sus manos en mis senos, lo repetí varias veces hasta que en un rápido movimiento tomo mis caderas con sus rápidas manos y me puso boca arriba, poniéndose sobre mí.

-Y... dime, ¿planeas salir de esto viva, o solo lo hiciste para desencadenar mi furia?-Susurro en mi oreja, a la vez que la mordía con ahínco y pasaba un pulgar por mi pezón derecho, esto no iba a acabar como lo había pensado.

-No sé de qué hablas

-¿No lo sabes?-me miro a los ojos y me estampo un beso en mi frente, para luego descender a mis labios. Luego con su manos izquierda se hizo camino entre las sabanas para llegar al punto débil de mi cuerpo-Veo que no lleva bragas, es usted una mujer muy sucia señora Becher- Oh si, lo soy-Y ha mentido ya que… no estaría tan húmeda si no supiera de que le hablo-Y metió un dedo dentro mío, frotándome con el pulgar el clítoris.

Arquee mi espalda al contacto y comencé a jadear por el placer y la excitación. Metió un dedo más, solo para provocar una gruesa desesperación en mí, haciéndome gemir más alto aun.

-Sh. Despertaras a los niños- Él tenía razón, así que para compensar mi frustración de no poder gritar, decidí ponerlo en la misma situación. Baje la mano hacia su ropa interior y la deslice por sus piernas, hasta tomar con mi mano su duro y grueso miembro. Al instante vi como cerraba los ojos con placer y suspiraba.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a bañarme?

Oh si

Ni siquiera necesite abrir la boca, ya que sus labios me besaron a la vez que colocaba mis piernas rodeando su cintura, y me levanto de la cama posando una de sus manos en mi trasero. En el camino le ayude a separar las sabanas de nuestro cuerpo. A medida que me iba deslizando de su agarre, los dedos de la mano con la que me sostenía desde abajo se resbalaba hacia mi coño, haciéndome respingar y gemir despacio. Alexandre detuvo el beso y me sonrió de lado y a la vez que entrabamos en la ducha, me bajo al piso. Abrió el grifo y regulo el agua hasta dejarla bastante caliente.

-Estas muy sucia, déjame pasarte jabón-dijo a la vez que tomaba la esponja y con el jabón me restregaba los senos, luego me dio vuelta y me hizo pegar las manos a la pared. Refregó mi espalda a la vez que apoyaba su duro miembro contra la raja de mi trasero y sus pelotas acariciaban mi coño, lo que me arranco mi gemido-Por cada vez que gimas hare que te atragantes con él.

Como me excitaba el desgraciado, pero esto no se quedaría así, pensé a la vez que me daba vuelta y le arrancaba la esponja de la mano.

-Cállate y bésame-espete a la vez que deslizaba la esponja por su pecho y luego por su espalda. Él era sensible en la espalda, así que pasaba mis manos por la espalda y él se limitaba a besarme con más deseo, hasta que uno de mis dedos llego a su entrada... trasera. Lo que hizo que jadeara y me mirara con los ojos brillantes. Le sonreí con picardía.

Mas, no duro mucho porque él me hizo agachar y a la vez que se ponía shampoo en las manos, acercaba su pedazo a mi boca

-Límpiame-me ordeno, y yo lo hice. Adoraba cuando me ordenaba, por eso lo succione con fuerza para hacerlo gemir.

Mientras el poso sus manos en mi cabeza y comenzó a lavarme el pelo, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo y al mismo tiempo desplazando mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, marcando el ritmo de la mamada. Estuvimos así por varios minutos, entre sus jadeos y gemidos, hasta que no aguante más, y con el coño mojado, aproveche levantarme para escurrirme el pelo de todo producto y con los brazos ya levantados roce una de sus piernas con la mía y lo mire fijo a los ojos.

-Déjame lavarte el pelo-sonreímos, mientras colocaba shampoo en mi mano y ponía mis manos abrazando su cuello para comenzar a masajear su cabeza.

Mi raja se restregaba con el tronco de su polla y lo ponía más duro. Hasta que no aguanto más y me levanto del suelo, apoyo mi espalda contra la pared y me la metió hasta el fondo, ahogando mis gemidos con un profundo beso.

Al comenzar el vaivén, fui olvidando mi tarea y deslice mis manos a su espalda, donde clave mis uñar y arañe su piel, pero también olvide el no hacer ruido y ambos comenzamos a gemir, mezclando nuestros jadeos con el sonido del agua chocando contra la loza, y a medida que rozábamos nuestros cuerpos buscando placer y aumentando la excitación, nos acercamos juntos al borde del abismo, cayendo al mismo tiempo en un fuerte orgasmo.

Así nos quedamos por varios minutos, hasta que volvimos a besarnos suavemente y volvió a apoyarme en el piso.

-Te amo-me soltó entre besos. Sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago y le sonreí.

-Yo también-Le dije al oído, mientras salía de la ducha agarrando una toalla doblada de la mesilla de vidrio.

Me dirigí al guarda ropa y tome lo que hoy usaría, al rato salió el y tomo su traje color azul marino, y una corbata gris. Dejándome un beso en mi hombro.

Me sonreí a mí misma y me coloque la ropa interior de encaje rosa y las medias color carne. Tome la falda corta azul marino y una de las camisas color natural que tenía colgadas para la semana, me puse zapatos azules y con el blazer en la mano, me dirigí a la habitación de los niños.

Hice las camas y me asegure de que las mochilas no estuvieran en la habitación, y como no las vi, entonces me quede tranquila. No habían dejado nada.

Una vez en la cocina, ambos me saludaron con un abrazo rodeándome las piernas. Mis hijos eran mellizos, idénticos con la única diferencia de sus ojos. Ryu tenía los ojos de su padre, azul océano. Ella, Inna, tenía los ojos verdes de mi madre.

-Mami ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al colegio?-Sonreí y me agache para levantar a ambos del suelo. Si, estaban pesados aunque tenían 4 años. Coloque a cada uno en su silla a la vez que Alex traía sus desayunos y los colocaba en frente de ellos

-Ryu, es al Jardín donde irán hoy.

Me senté a la vez que Inna me miraba callada. Hablaba poco y nada, pero era muy inteligente y observadora. Lo cierto es que eran ambos muy serios, igual que su padre cuando era un niño, según mi suegra, Anna.

-Inna, ambos estarán juntos, nadie los separara, ya me encargue de eso-le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que ella me sonrió. Si, había dado en el clavo.

Terminamos el desayuno entre sonrisas cómplices con los niños, así que me fui al tocador de abajo para hacerme un rodete en mi cabello ahora negro. Lo cierto es que estos años había tenido que cambiar bastante. Me coloque las gafas y tome mi maletín. Se nos haría tarde, así que me apresure en llevar a los niños a su jardín.

Los subí al mercedes y me despedí de el con un beso rápido y una mirada tranquila. Los niños en cambio se despidieron lentamente y con ojos de corderito. Luego se subió al Audi y se fue hacia su oficina.

Cuando bajamos al jardín con los niños, los vi muy preocupados, así que me arrodille con ellos en el suelo de la entrada y los mire con amor.

-Niños, tienen que portarse bien, no se separen, pero no se cierren a sus nuevos amiguitos. Los amo-Ajuste sus mochilas y los bese en la frente, pero cuando me levante y me gire, sentí un tironeo en mi falta. Voltee y lo vi Ryu mirándome dolido.

-Prometo llevaros a tomar un helado cuando salga, y les aseguro que cuando vuelva a por ustedes no querrán salir del jardín. Les sonreí y me sonrieron de vuelta tranquilizados.-de chocolate-les brillaron los ojos y corrieron hacia dentro. Me sonreí y volví al auto.-Niños…-me murmure.

En un abrir y cerrar ya estaba entrando a la oficina. "Amamiyas Inc." Yo era la dueña del lugar. Tarde diez años en montarla y estaba en su apogeo luego de mi última colección de verano. Renombrada marca en Paris y toda Europa y América, era nuestro mayor logro. Llegue a mi oficina y Tomoyo ya estaba ahí esperando con mi café en mano.

Les contare de Tomoyo. Era mi mejor amiga desde que nacimos, y cuando quise huir de Japón, ella no lo dudo un segundo. Ambas vinimos con una mano adelante y otra detrás, ya que ella no quería aceptar el dinero de su madre y yo había rechazado la ayuda de mi padre. El... único que sabía que estaba aquí. Socias hasta hoy en día, éramos más que amigas. Hermanas.

-Alguien tiene cara de que follo-me miro picarona.

-Alguien tiene cara de que no durmió-La mire por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que tiraba mi maletín en el sillón y me sentaba en mi escritorio.

-Oh, Sak no tienes idea de lo molesto que esta Kei, sus dientes están saliendo y no lo soporta.

Tomoyo se casó poco después que yo con Eriol Hiragizawa, mejor amigo de Alexandre y flamante príncipe azul de todas las jóvenes de Paris. Aun así, cuando se conocieron con Tomoyo, lo único que pensaban el uno del otro eran barbaridades y groserías. Hasta que se encontraron en la misma cama luego de una borrachera.

La mire suspicaz y encendí el ordenador

-Oye Sak…

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte mirándola por sobre las gafas sin despegar mis dedos del teclado, ella se tiró en el sofá blanco y miro al ventanal con su vista como ida.

Era raro verla así, Tomoyo era muy fuerte... tal vez se había peleado con Eriol… no. Eso llevaría otro comportamiento. Tal vez el estrés, si eso podría ser pero… ella como yo adoraba el trabajo… tal vez estaba con la regla. Así que no le di importancia y continué con la revisión de presupuestos.

-Cuando llegue, recibí un fax de una empresa que quiere ser nuestra socia

-¿Has visto? Tenía razón, ¡nos lloverán socios y tendremos más dinero para hacer lo que queramos!-me frote las manos y la mire feliz pero ella… ella no me miraba y seguía viendo el ventanal. Es raro, porque la última vez que la vi así fue cuando… mierda. Abrí los ojos y mis manos cayeron sobre mi falda

-Creo que lo has pillado.-se levantó y se acercó a mi silla, me miro fijo y levanto mi mentón hacia su cara. Pero aun así no quería mirarla, así que me dispuse a ver la bonita alfombra salmón que había en el piso… salmón como aquel vestido que use cuando él me propuso matrimonio…-Mírame- temí mirarla a los ojos-Sabes que tendría que pasar… han pasado doce años, y ya no queda nada de la vieja Sakura que se pueda romper-la mire sorprendida y sentí como el vértigo se arremolinaba en mi estómago. -Mantuve alejada Li Enterprises todo lo que pude.

Me levante de la silla y camine por la oficina, como gato encerrado… y mire al ventanal a medida que sentía como si todos los muros de mi interior se fueran derrumbando uno a uno… la cabeza me daba vueltas y me faltaba la respiración...

Era una coincidencia, no es más que eso.

_Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable_

_R_ezo mi conciencia, jodida estúpida ahora no

-¿El vendrá aquí?

-Sak… él ya está en Paris

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies… Alex... los niños… mi trabajo… todo se volvió negro y me desmaye en el medio de mi oficina.

Gracias por pasar!


	3. La promesa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp.

Pendiente

Capítulo 2: La promesa

**P.O.V Sakura**

En el anterior capitulo

"_Mantuve alejada Li Enterprises todo lo que pude._

_Me levante de la silla y camine por la oficina, como gato encerrado… y mire al ventanal a medida que sentía como si todos los muros de mi interior se fueran derrumbando uno a uno… la cabeza me daba vueltas y me faltaba la respiración... _

_Era una coincidencia, no es más que eso._

_Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable_

_Rezo mi conciencia, jodida estúpida ahora no_

_-¿El vendrá aquí?_

_-Sak… él ya está en Paris_

_Se me cayó el mundo a los pies… Alex... los niños… mi trabajo… todo se volvió negro y me desmaye en el medio de mi oficina."_

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, lo primero que vi fue a una muy preocupada Tomoyo, agitando un catálogo del pasado invierno.

-Oh, Sak… ¡Cuanto lo siento! Todo esto es mi culpa.-dijo muy apenada, acercándome un vaso de agua

-¿El qué?- mire a Tommy y no comprendí del todo porque me lo decía, así que asumí que había algún problema de la empresa, o que tal vez me había golpeado en un arranque de locura por haber hecho una "Magnificidad" o algo así, realmente no recuerdo la palabra exacta.

Me limite a mirarla contrariada y me levante del sofá. Mechones de cabello se habían pegado a mi frente... ¿estaba sudando? Mire a Tomoyo y ella me devolvió la mirada, apenada y triste.

Oh… ya recordaba

Shaoran

_La promesa_

Estúpida conciencia

Él estaba en Paris… Cerca de mi hogar y de mi trabajo.

Voltee y observe el ventanal de la oficina. No iba a permitir que lo volviera hacer. No arruinaría nuevamente mi vida, no señor. No tocaría ni un centímetro de todo lo que era mío, y me jure a mí misma que ni aunque me muera el me tocaría.

Me sobresalto una mano en el hombro y voltee rápido

Tomoyo me miraba preocupada

Se preocupaba tanto o más que yo… después de todos estos años su preocupación y su cariño seguían ahí. Toda ella seguía ahí, a excepción de cuerpo ya crecido... estaba completamente distinta… su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, sus manos finas y con el anillo entre sus dedos... su cuello y las facciones de su cara ya adultas reflejaban una joya, enmarcada por el corto cabello negro. Todo en ella había cambiado. A excepción de sus ojos. Ya no era la misma escuálida de antes… los ojos amatistas eran más fuertes ahora. Nos habíamos hecho más fuertes ahora. Y adultas éramos distintas…

-¡Distintas!-la mire emocionada y ella me miro como si me creciera una segunda cabeza, dejando caer su cabeza a su derecha. Mas no le di tiempo de decir nada y la tome de la mano, llevándola a trompicones del baño de mi oficina y clavándonos una junto a la otra frente al gran espejo del tocador.

-Mira Tommy, mira- mire mi cabello negro y fino y tome un mechón, se lo acerque a la cara y la mire con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Sabes, tenía una idea aproximada de tu reacción, pensé que te pondrías triste y luego tendrías un ataque de furia, o que tal vez sacarías esa caja de bombones que tienes hace más de 2 años en el tercer cajón de la gaveta. –Miro alternadamente al espejo y luego a mí- No que te enajenarías con un potente ataque narcisista.-Me ataco con una ceja levantada.

-No, ¡boba! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que no hay modo de que nos reconozca!

Nos miramos fijamente y luego nos dirigimos a mi reflejo.

Inspeccione mi rostro, tratando de compararme con la vieja Sakura… ahora tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y liso, excepto por las puntas, que eran levemente rizadas. Las facciones de mi rostro eran finas y además tenía aspecto de parecer una modelo, un cuerpo escultural que era trabajado 6 veces a la semana y unos labios carnosos y rojos. Lo único que me delataban eran los ojos verdes.

-Parecemos realmente gemelas-Me carcajee, recordando nuestra artimaña de venta. Inventamos que éramos gemelas. A la gente le gustan los gemelos. No lo entiendo bien, pero nuestro publicista dijo que nos parecíamos. De ahí que mi cabello fuera negro.

-Nos reconocería igual

-¿Por qué entierras la idea antes de analizarla?

-Oh vamos, sabes que no funcionaria. Los ojos delatan.

-Si usamos lentillas se arregla. No hay nada que nos ate… absolutamente nada-le espete excitada y feliz. A lo que ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

Tal vez porque ni siquiera yo me lo podía creer.

Estaba siendo cabezota. Pero ella acepto. Si, a regañadientes, y sí. De mala gana.

Pero eso no importaba.

Me dejo sola en el baño y se marchó a su oficina. Como sea, tenía fe en que funcionaria. Así que, un poco más animada, arregle mi cabello y el maquillaje para luego volver al escritorio, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el desgraciado apareciese, así que lo mejor era ir a comprar inmediatamente las lentillas.

Tome mi bolso y salí de la oficina

Era cierto que estaba nerviosa, pero había algo que me molestaba

_La promesa_

Mierda, no sé por qué mi conciencia me lo recordaba tanto. Ni que fuera que el cabrón la recordara. No le importo lastimarme, menos le iba a importar una estúpida promesa de adolescentes enamorados.

-Cancela las citas-le dije a Rika, mi secretaria, mientras salía como una tromba del piso.

Mis empleados me respetaban, siempre los tenía en cuenta y era amistosa con la mayoría. Pero cuando no estaba de humor sabían que lo mejor era alejarse. Por lo que nadie se interpuso en mi camino. Una vez en el ascensor, me puse mis gafas de sol y me acomode el blazer. Toque la planta baja y comencé a pensar en los niños… pronto seria hora de ir a por ellos. Y recordé lo del helado, así que me apresure a salir del ascensor en cuanto llego a la planta baja.

Apenas salí, me choque con Alex. Raro. Si fuera la hora del almuerzo lo entendería, pero no solía visitarme tan temprano.

-Oh, cariño venia para ver como estabas- me sonrió y me miro amorosamente. Le sonreí extrañada.

Lo cierto es que él era muy atento y dulce, pero solo con unos pocos. Era frio con el resto del mundo, lo que en realidad lejos de molestarme me gustaba. Me gustaba la exclusividad. Aun así, no comprendía que hacia aquí.

-Bueno, salía para el centro comercial… ¿te vienes conmigo? –pregunte haciendo ojitos, levantando por sobre mi cabeza los lentes de sol

-Me sentaría excelente

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia su carro, y una vez dentro me dio un fogoso beso seguido por una sonrisa al mejor estilo galán de los años cuarenta

-Pareces el gato de Cheshire-le solté levantando la ceja y con una sonrisa irónica

-Solo contigo no funciona, el resto de Paris me cree suculento

-También lo piensa de tu bolsillo

-Eso tampoco funciona contigo-dijo mientras se detenía en un semáforo y me tomaba de la mano

Cuando lo conocí yo no tenía idea de quien era, y mucho menos del dineral con el que vivía. Solo nos enamoramos. Tardo cinco meses en decirme la verdad, y cuando lo hizo lo único que obtuvo de mi fue un

"Oh bueno, en ese caso hoy me permitiré el Brownie con crema"

Solía reírse todavía de eso. A mí no me importaba quien fuera ni lo que tenía, solo quería consuelo a mi alma. Con el tiempo comencé a amarlo de verdad, pero aun así había veces que lo observaba y no podía evitar bajar mi mirada y suspirar… adoraba estar con él, amaba mi familia, mi trabajo... pero Japón era el hogar que añoraba con lo más profundo de mi alma.

Y así me encontraba ahora, mirando la ventanilla y suspirando

-Sabes, creo que hare la obra

-¿Qué obra?-pregunte en modo autómata

-La de refacción en Tokio

-Ah. Tokio-exprese sin sentimiento

Hasta que lo procese. Gire mi cabeza tan rápido que pude haberme roto el cuello y lo mire feliz. El me miraba de vuelta con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ladina

-Tu empresa también debe expandirse, ¿o no? Seria provechoso para ambos- Me miro y sonrió ante mi anhelo-sabes que por ti iría de ida y vuelta a la Luna- soltó mi mano y apago el motor ya en el centro comercial.-todo va bien, pero a veces me sonríes y me miras pero no estas. Creo que tu ausencia se debe a que dejaste una parte de ti en tu hogar, y quiero que seas feliz. Por eso iba hoy a la oficina.

Aun así, como vino mi felicidad se fue…una parte de mí en Japón.

Oh Alex, no tienes idea de lo cierto de tu afirmación, pero lamentablemente, no solo en Japón hay una parte de mí. También en Paris… y no te agradara.

-No importa lo que te espere allá. Yo estaré contigo Sak y eso te hace más fuerte. Piensa en lo que tenemos como una ventaja, no una debilidad- susurro a mi oído y luego bajo del auto. Él sabía todo, y creía que era hora de enfrentarme a los fantasmas

-Déjame pensarlo

Asintió ayudándome a bajar del carro.

**P.O.V. Autora**

Muy cerca de ahí, en un reconocido hotel de Paris

-Yamazaki, revisa el itinerario para la tarde y tráeme un café cargado-Ordeno un joven hombre con cabello castaño, ojos caramelo y barba incipiente. Si mirada era fría y apagada, clavada en el ventanal de la habitación.

-Si señor Li- susurro el joven.

Tomo un puro y se sentó en el sofá cercano al ventanal.

-A las 10:00 tiene cita con la embajada, a las 11:30 almuerzo con los publicistas, a las 12:30 en la sala de conferencias con el diario local y a las 14:00 se reúne con Amamiyas. Me asegure que tenga margen de tiempo para que se acostumbre al cambio de horario.-informo seriamente su asistente a la vez que dejaba el café en la mesita del sillón-Sin azúcar-señalo con la mano-¿desea algo más?-se detuvo frente a él y obtuvo una sacudida de cabeza como respuesta. Asintió y se alejó a su habitación.

Una vez solos, entrecerró los ojos y miro sus zapatos. Levanto la cabeza y suspiro. Se levantó y salió al balcón para luego recargarse contra la baranda.

-Sakura-susurro, y comenzó a recordar

_Flashback_

_Sakura corría por los jardines, se estaba escondiendo de él. Le estaba saliendo mal, porque su risa la delataba, y más aún cuando Shaoran salió del camino de orquídeas y atisbo algunos mechones color miel desaparecer tras un rosal. Así que se sonrió para sí mismo y corrió rodeando el arbusto, apareciendo sigilosamente detrás del menudo cuerpo de ella, que se inclinaba hacia delante para tratar de ver si la había seguido. Así que el solo se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurro_

_-No te asomes tanto, que te pueden ver- ella giro rápido el cuello y con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas comenzó a reír suevamente hasta que la callo con un beso. _

_Ella gimió contra sus labios y con los ojos entrecerrados tiró de el para dejarlo sobre ella, tirados sobre la hierba. Sus manos se volvieron inquitas y se deslizaron hasta el cabello de él, para despeinarlo y tomarlo con dulzura entre sus dedos._

_-No es justo, lo sabes-suspiro contra su labios, mientras sentía que una de sus manos desaparecía bajo el vestido, acariciando sus piernas._

_-Tú no eres justa, te hechas a correr cuando la cosa se pone picante- susurro enfurruñado en su oreja para luego morderla-Y te deseo tanto amor…_

_Ella lo miro con los ojos brillosos y le sonrió a la vez que se volvían a besar con pasión. El llevo ambas manos hacia su cintura y bajo sus bragas hasta sacárselas y guardarlas en su bolsillo. Las manos de Sakura, tímidas, desabrocharon sus pantalones para luego bajarlos, dejando así al descubierto el duro miembro, y deslizar un dedo desde el tronco hasta la húmeda punta._

_-No hagas eso, sabes que no lo aguanto- a lo que ella sonrió con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos, dándole un beso en la nariz, para luego deslizarse sobre él, tapando con su vestido blanco y azul cualquier cosa que quedara a la vista._

_Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y mientras se besaban y se hacían arrumacos, se deslizo sobre el para dejarlo empujando contra su entrada._

_-Hazme el amor- susurro y luego descendió hasta su cuello para morderlo y así ahogar su gemido de placer._

_El la embistió rápido y la lleno por completo, embistiéndola con dulzura pero completamente, haciéndola gemir contra su oído y a medida que aumentaba el ritmo, la acercaba lentamente a un profundo orgasmo. Aun así, el llego primero y mientras su semen llenaba su interior, ella toco el cielo con los dedos._

_-Shaoran-gimió con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándolo._

_Luego, se acostaron nuevamente sobre la hierba, ella sobre él y todavía formando uno._

_Sonrieron y se volvieron a besar hasta que el atardecer llego, para luego volver a recorrer los jardines, tomados de las manos._

_-Shaoran… pronto me tendré que ir-susurro con la cabeza gacha_

_-Lo se…-por supuesto que lo sabía-Paris, ¿cierto?_

_Ella asintió, mirándolo con ojos apagados y tristes, a lo que el frunció el ceño y tomándola del mentón le planto un suave beso_

_S miraron mucho rato a los ojos, hasta que ella tomo su mano y poniéndola en su pecho le dijo_

_Siente mi corazón, está loco por ti. Una parte de él te pertenecerá por siempre y una parte del tuyo-poso una mano en el pecho de Shaoran-me pertenece.-se mordió el labio y feliz prosiguió- nunca volveré a ser feliz como lo soy ahora, y eso es porque tu estas aquí. Te espere toda mi vida, y hasta hace poco me di cuenta_

_-Sé que lo que dices es cierto, pero temo que lo olvides. Que no vuelvas_

_-Si no vuelvo ve a buscarme-espeto-Promételo -poniendo su meñique frente a su cara_

_-Te lo prometo-aseguro entrelazando su meñique con el de ella_

_Y se fundieron en un largo abrazo_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Vine a por ti, Sakura

_Bueno, aquí la segunda parte. Gracias por los reviews! _


	4. Que comience el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Pero la historia Pendiente si me pertenece.

Cualquier comentario sera recibido si es con buenas intenciones, disfruten y dejen reviews. Gracias!

**Pendiente**

Capitulo 3: Que comience el juego

Íbamos tomados de la mano con Alex, paseando por el enorme centro comercial. Apenas eran las once de la mañana, así que había poca gente afortunadamente.

Una vez en la óptica, opte por unas lentillas grises, y unas color miel para Tommy. Alex se compró unas también. ¿Por qué?

-Porque será divertido-Me respondió luego de leerme la mente. Oh bueno, no tenía sentido. Pero pocas cosas tenían sentido para mí de lo que él hacía.

-Espero que no te diviertas a costa mía-le solté con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Jamás lo haría cariño, podrías castigarme en la cama. Y sabes lo mucho que sufro con eso-me sonrió.

Pervertido

Cuando terminamos, ya era de mediodía, por lo que fuimos a recoger a los niños, y una vez en el Jardín de niños, nos llamó la atención un enorme grupo de niños en la entrada de este…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se

Nos acercamos hasta que distinguimos dos grupos de niños apelmazados… apelmazados a Inna y a Ryu. La mayoría estaba pidiendo a Ryu ser mejores amigos y tratando de llamar su atención

El otro grupo de niños estaba…

-¿Inna, quieres ser mi novia?-Sonreí con una gotita en la cabeza. Alex se pondría histérico. Inna miraba a todos los niños sonriendo y aceptando flores. Mi niña era una rompecorazones, me gire a mi esposo para tomarle el pelo pero descubrí que no estaba, me sorprendí y lo busque con la mirada, pero no tarde mucho. Él estaba haciéndose paso entre todos los niños para levantar a la niña del suelo y gritar

-¡Nada de eso hasta la universidad!-con el ceño fruncido y cargándola entre sus brazos con instinto protector.

Pobre Inna.

Ryu giro la cabeza hasta su padre y le apareció una gotita de sudo en la frente. Luego me vio y corrió hacia mí, y lo recibí de cuclillas en el suelo, con un gran abrazo.

-¡Mami!

-Ryu, vamos a por un helado. Ve a llamar a tu padre, antes de que se pelee con las niñas también.

-Sí-exclamo

Alex bajo la cabeza hacia su hijo, que tiraba del pantalón y lo alzo también, trayéndolos al auto.

-¡Chocolate!-grito mi hija en el camino y miro a su padre con ojos brillantes.

-Ya mismo-dijo feliz, poniéndolos en el suelo y luego de tomar mi mano, llevándonos a la heladería que estaba a una cuadra de allí.

Inna me recordaba tanto a mi madre cuando sonreía…

Pedimos un kilo de helado de chocolate y lo comimos entre los cuatro, sentados en una mesa de la cálida heladería. Los niños nos contaron cuantos amigos habían hecho y que su maestra era muy dulce.

Alex celo un poco a su hija haciéndola reír.

Luego, el sonido de su teléfono nos desconcentro

-Hola… Si… de acuerdo, espera un momento-me miró fijamente-te has olvido el teléfono en la oficina, toma-me ladro, mirándome fijamente. Me iba a regañar luego, con suerte.

-Hola

-Sakura, tienes reunión a las dos con la sociedad anónima, será mejor que vengas. Tomoyo está histérica. Así que toda la oficina está igual.

-En diez minutos estaré allí.-Mire la hora… faltaban veinte minutos para las dos de la tarde, joder.

-Alex, niños me tengo que ir… me necesitan en la oficina. –tome el bolso y me levante un salto para buscar mis llaves del auto, salí a la vereda y ellos me siguieron. Aun con el helado en manos de los niños.

¿Dónde coño estaban las llaves?

-Niños, díganle a su madre que se ha dejado la escoba en el trabajo.

Me di vuelta para verlo apoyado contra su auto. Claro, habíamos venido juntos. Fruncí el ceño y estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando Ryu me tiro de la falda.

Mejor no…

No quería a un niño de cuatro años repitiendo atrocidades.

-Ryu, dile a tu padre que se vaya a su pantano. Ya no es un príncipe.-Le di un beso en la frente y acaricie los cabellos de Inna.

-¿No quieres que te lleve, bonita? –dijo teatralmente sensual.

Lo mire mal y luego sonreí exasperada.

-Apúrate o te convertiré en sapo-exclame mientras hacía subir a los niños atrás y les abrochaba el cinturón.

Una vez en el asiento, el me dio un beso en la mano y arranco el auto.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.

El trayecto hasta la oficina se me hizo corto, los niños cantaban una canción que habían aprendido hoy en su Jardín, y nos hacían callar para escucharlos, mirándonos enfurruñados cuando hacíamos comentarios o reíamos. Por lo que cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, tarde unos segundos en entender por qué nos habíamos detenido y cuando baje nos despedimos con una sonrisa.

Entre al edificio y me dirigí al ascensor, en el espejo me arregle un poco el peinado, me saque los lentes y los guarde en el bolso. Me sonreí al recordar a los niños comiendo el helado. Como amaban el chocolate. Pero cuando llegue al piso y las puertas se abrieron, abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Estaban todos muy alterados.

El grupo de logística y distribución estaba agrupado peleando por algo en un solo ordenador, el jefe de seguridad estaba frente a la sala de reuniones y gritaba algo por teléfono. El gerente de recursos humanos, Yue, estaba con mi secretaria, hablando en voz baja y había tres encargados de mantenimiento corriendo en la planta.

Cuando vi al editor en jefe corriendo, con un café hacia la oficina de Tomoyo, mi escepticismo se hizo mayor. ¿Acaso venia el presidente?

Seguí al editor, Yukito Tsukishiro, y me dirigí directamente a la oficina de la Tomoyo, entre-porque la puerta estaba abierta-, y me encontré un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio de Tomoyo, a Yukito temblando al lado de estos y a una muy, muy alterada vicepresidente gritando al teléfono.

Esto era digno de ver, ¿Daidoji perdiendo la paciencia? Con razón temblaba Yuki.

Pero aquí ese papel era mío.

Así que camine hasta su teléfono, que encontré de milagro entre los papeles, y luego de guiñarle el ojo a Tsukishiro y señalarle con la cabeza la puerta de la oficina, corte la linea.

Me miro y se puso roja.

-¿En dónde coño has estado?-grito, apuntándome con el tubo

-He salido-le puse las lentillas en el escritorio y me encogí de hombros

-¿Lentillas? Me estas tomando el pelo ¿Es que has vuelto a tener 15 años? Estamos a punto de cerrar un trato multimillonario ¿y tú te vas de compras? Jodida tarada, el presidente de esta corporación anónima estará aquí en 15 minutos, vete a preparar lo que falte. Estoy de paro-espeto, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose en la silla enfurruñada.

Que madura, pensé

-Que va, esta todo arregladísimo- me acerque a la puerta y asomándome por la puerta grite para que me escucharan todos-Tíos, o no que ¿está todo listo? Si tienen algún problema pues vayan con Yue, él les dirá donde queda la puerta- Sonreí inocentemente y me volví hacia Tommy-Hace cinco meses estas arreglando todo, relájate. Ponte las lentillas y recuerda cuantas amas a tu hermana.-Le dije mientras acariciaba su mentón

Era importante mantener lo de hermanas, nuestra mayor estratagema.

Fui a mi oficina y me coloque las lentillas en el baño. El inversor anónimo podía ser Shaoran, eso ambas lo sabíamos. Por eso ella estaba tan nerviosa. Pero yo no me iba a permitir un ataque de nervios. Podría ser descubierta, y eso era algo que estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes, por lo que me sonreí y me prometí a mí misma.

_Pase lo que pase, todo irá bien._

Me di un paseo por la oficina y vi que seguían un poco alterados.

Me apoye en una pared y con mis lentes de lectura en mano y mis piernas cruzadas los mire con una ceja alzada. Ellos hicieron silencio y me miraron con nerviosismo

-Si están aquí es porque son los mejores. Hemos preparado esto por cinco meses y hoy obtendremos la corporativa como un gran socio. Confío en su trabajo.

Los empleados me miraron con alivio.

Tomoyo, -ahora de ojos castaños-, y Rika se me acercaron y me comunicaron que los inversores ya estaban subiendo.

-Genial-me susurre a mí misma, con fastidio-Están aquí-Anuncie. Yukito y Yue se acercaron rápidamente, junto con la Tesorera Chiharu.

Nos paramos delante del ascensor y esperamos que se abrieran las puertas.

Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos color miel atigrados. El corazón me latió con fuerza y senti como me temblaban las piernas. No iba a ceder, pero sentía como se me rompía el alma de miedo y confusión. Quería llorar, el corazón me dolía tanto…

Pero no iba a ceder.

Lo mire fríamente y una vez que salieron del ascensor le tendí la mano. El me miro confundido y acepto mi gesto.

-Bienvenidos a Amamiyas Inc., soy Sakura Beche, presidente de la corporación, ella es la vicepresidente Hiraguisawa, el editor Tsukishiro y el jefe de recursos humanos Clow. Las señoritas Mihara y Sasaki. Pasen por favor a la sala de reuniones-Presente lo más seria que pude y tratando de ignorar la mirada fija de Shaoran en mí.

El asintió y nos siguió.

Que comience el juego.

Aca el tercer capitulo. Quiero saber si les gusta, quiero saber sus ideas, quiero sabes si me odian. En fin, si estan vivos. Los amo!


End file.
